Perdidos Cap 1
by la-Monge
Summary: "Podremos estar perdidos... en cualquier sentido que busques... pero nunca solos... jamás" Una historia de amor no siempre se basa en el amor, muchas veces este puede ser la causa de desgracias, de deshacer vidas... de quitarles el sentido. Gaalee LeeGaa


La música retumbaba en sus oídos con ese ritmo pegajoso que le hacia mover su ser, su manos, su cadera, sus piernas, su cabeza, su cabello oscuro y brillante al ritmo, era casi inevitable con ese lacio que tenia, era imposible pedir que se quedara en su lugar... la verdad no importaba en lo absoluto, lo importante es que sentía toda su humanidad ser embriagada por el olor del chico que bailaba también perdido, frente a el. No importaba su rostro, al final… todo eran al final un delicioso cuerpo para saborear y disfrutar al máximo, de la manera mas efímera y destellante.

Su mente se dejo llevar de nuevo ante las ganas de derretirse junto con su piel y su sudor, porque su conciencia ya estaba vacilando... ¿seria que se había mareado? ¿El alcohol? No... no podía ser porque apenas había bebido un trago... bueno, talvez si era eso, el alcohol y él no eran una combinación muy razonable. Pero su cuerpo se movía solo y ahora el cuerpo de ese chico se le repegaba, le rozaba de esa manera tan sensual que indicaba sin palabras la música. En cierto punto notó que le miraba directamente a los ojos, de una manera tan fija que quería decir algo... y él no se negaría a ese algo, sabia su significado, bien que lo sabia, así que tomo con fuerza, mas de la necesaria la mano del joven después de dirigirle una mirada lasciva... no quería mas... no necesitaba más, romance, relación, conocimiento, eran palabras huecas en ese momento… en ese momento solo le importaba una cosa con aquel joven que tenia de la ano. Avanzaron entre las diferentes variedades de cuerpos humedecidos y calurosos para adentrarse al baño, solo dejando detrás de ellos la puerta cerrándose que portaba un letrero que decía "El baño NO es para el sexo"...

... Ya enserio... ¿alguien le hacia caso?

Unos ojos curiosos de pupilas invisibles en un aqua profundo no despegaron sus ojo de la pareja... no, del alto pelinegro, de ese moreno sudoroso que llevaba a un tercer chico a esa habitación por esa noche. No reflejaba ninguna expresión en su palidísimo rostro, no le mortificaba en absoluto, pero tampoco le importaba lo que había a su alrededor exceptuando la bebida que reposaba en su mano repleta de anillos plateados y negros. No, no era una atención intencional realmente, pero le gustaba mirar a ese palinegro y aun mas le gustaba cuando le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía mordiendo ese delicioso labio inferior, aun estuviera bailando con otro, o estuviera con sus manos ocupadas en curiosos lugares, siempre, siempre coincidían sus miradas, y la sonrisa en los labios y los ojos.

Era satisfactorio, mucho, le daba una sensación de poder, así no fuera muy alto o muy musculoso, sabia que tenia poder, atracción, ni necesidad de sacar una tarjeta de crédito o siquiera hablar; no era claro, pero lo sabia y dios sabia que lo aprovechaba.

Otro joven se acerco y le invito a bailar, ya había mandado al demonio a tres, eso de ser pelirrojo lo hacia llamar la atención y muchas veces lo detestaba, pero no hoy, así que acepto un poco arisco, como no queriendo; ya eran años de practica gracias a eso le debía sus pronunciadas ojeras, pero, dicen que _de la practica se hace el maestro_, bueno, el ahora era todo un maestro, podía asegurarlo. Y a decir verdad este chico no estaba tan mal, así que, nada perdía con seguirle la corriente. Si había algo que bendecía en esas noches, era la tira condones que se escondían impacientes en su pantalón.

Dicen: "el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes", y efectivamente, quince minutos fueron un parpadeo para Lee. Acomodándose el cinturón negro salio solo del baño de una manera tan resuelta que no parecía que había hecho… lo que había hecho. Dirigió su mirada a la barra buscando a Gaara, no esperaba encontrarlo, y sus expectativas eran bien fundadas, ese pelirrojo era tan jodidamente atractivo que hasta a él le costaba contenerse al verlo, era de esas personas que tenían un "no se que" en sus células que lo hacia irresistible, por lo cual por ende, no lo encontró en donde lo había vito por ultima vez. Se dirigió precisamente ahí y un poco cansado se sentó en una de las bacas altas que estaban ahí volteando hacia la pista de baile y recargando sus codos en la misma barra, despreocupado.

-Va a querer algo de beber señor Lee- Un joven sin camisa y una gargantilla dorada le menciono, ya por demás conocido, cada fin de semana era casi obligado estar ahí, y pensar que años atrás ni por su mente habría pasado.

-Si, solo un agua mineral con limón, por favor-

-Oh, hoy vino mas gay que de costumbre señor-

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Jajajajajaja! Es que hace poco me toma un baso de vodka puro y todavía me siento muy mareado, no quiero echarle mas... ¡además! Sabes que casi nunca tomo alcohol. No se porque exageras tanto-

- Es cierto, jeje, es que me extraña que lo pida con limón, para la próxima me va a pedir una de esas sombrillas pequeñas

-No no, jajajaja, muy chistoso... tu ya entraste a las bebidas, ¿cierto?

-Si, bueno, un poco- ¿esperaba que le creyera con ese aliento a alcohol?

- Si claro... siempre que tomas te pones igual Jim-

- ¡Je!... talvez señor, talvez- decía divertido, y si, estaba a estas alturas algo tomado, no para perder la memoria o algo así, pero estaba demasiado alegre- voy por su bebida-

-Gracias-

No termino de posar su mirada de nuevo hacia los bailarines para cuando sintió unos labios furiosos sobre los suyos, claro que no tardo un segundo en contestarlo y presionar para intensificarlo. Sus lenguas se divertían al tiempo que Lee tomaba unas rojas hebras. Si, era Gaara quien le había tomado con esa divertida sorpresa. Después de un par de minutos el aire escaseo y se separaron por fin.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo el pelinegro

-¡Jum! El muy bastardo no quería usar condón, lo mande mucho al carajo-

-.. Mmm... lastima, pues, a mi, me fue bastante bien... no quieres saber detalles...-

Gaara se acomodo sobre Lee de piernas abiertas, quedando mucho muy cerca, acerco su rostro al del pelinegro se dirigió al oído para decirle en un tono grave y pausado:

-¿Te lo follaste?- Lee solo sonrío de medio lado, Siempre cuando hacia eso la sacaba escalofríos.

-Claro-

- Y te corriste dentro de el?-

- No... use condón-

- ...Mmm tan delicioso y desperdiciado, que pena, y... ¿Se la mamaste?- Gaara comenzó a mover sus manos bajo la camiseta verde oscura.

-No- Lee paso su manos por el trasero de Gaara, tomando con sus manos sus glúteos aplicando un poco fuerza, separándolos y así relegándolo un poco mas, no lo soltó.

Gaara se inclinó aún más y se acerco al oído de Lee de tal manera que sus labio rozaran con su oreja el hablar y procuro mantener ese sonido grave y pastoso en su voz… ya antes con solo hablarle le había provocado un par de erecciones.

-¿Te la chupo?-

-No- inclinó su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Gaara susurrándole, se sentía bien – Gaara...- El aludido le encontró la mirada de inmediato con una inexpresividad usual- solo fueron como 15 minutos... mas o menos, no fantasees tanto ¿quieres?-

- ... Solo quería saber... ¿cuantos van?- Gaara se incorporo un poco y se sentó en un asiento al lado de Lee, justo a la izquierda, adoptando un posición similar a la del otro.

- ¿Con este?.. mm... tres. ¿Tu como vas?-

- Llevo al menos 7 invitaciones al baño, pero solo lo he hecho con cuatro-

- ¿A todos te los has jodido?- Lee volteo su cabeza e inclino su cuerpo a un lado, prestando atención.

- No-

Ambos se sumieron en un pequeño silencio mientras veían a todos esos chicos bailar, ¿buscando presas?... talvez, o simplemente escuchando la estridente música que hacia sus bebidas vibrar, Gaara desde que había llegado tenia vino tinto en la mano, decía que le gustaba ese color, que sentía que bebía sangre. Lee apenas dio pequeños sorbos a su agua que le acababan de traer mientras estaba _ocupado_ con el mas bajo. Fue muy corto el tiempo silente hasta que Lee cortó aquello.

- ¿Ya lo notaste?- dijo sin voltear

-Si- tampoco volteo a ningún lado.

-¿Cuanto lleva ya?

-Desde que llegue contigo-

-No te ha quitado la vista de encima-

-Lo se-

-Ni siquiera es discreto el rubio ese-

-... Esta pasable-

- ¿A por el?-

- Si, a hacerle el favor- y el ego se elevo por los cielos.

-... se libre negra paloma- dijo Lee restando importancia

-¡Ja! Idiota. Bueno, vamos por el numero cinco-

Se puso de pie y estiro un poco la espalda para ponerse en marcha. Apenas unos cuantos pasos a su lado se topo con aquel rubio chico sentado, que aun así no dejaba de verlo directamente. Gaara, con una actitud totalmente resuelta y autosuficiente llego a él y alargo su brazo hasta recargarse en la barra solo con la mano. El otro solo volteo a verlo fijamente; Lee notó de nuevo el efecto de Gaara, el pobrecito joven estaba paralizado, es que la mirada de Gaara era tal que no se podía ni huir, ni evitar, ni suavizar. Sentía lastima por el pobrecillo.

Gaara susurro algo en su oído mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba las mejillas del joven, esas mejillas estaban tatuadas con tres suaves líneas que le aniñaban bastante, tierno ante los ojos de cualquier depredador. Esas mismas mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de un rojo que casi no se distinguía gracias a la iluminación azulada del ambiente y la rojiza que provenía de la barra. De pronto el pelirrojo se encamino sin ningún otro tipo de contacto hacia donde ya era habitual llevar a sus victimas, los ojos azul rey le siguieron un poco sorprendidos para después dar un brinco desde su asiento siguiendo al otro a zancadas largas.

No, nunca cambiaba.

-'Nadie puede'- pensó Lee, y de eso estaba seguro, nadie podría resistirse a Gaara, podía elegir con los ojos cerrados a quien fuere y terminaría cediendo, era como esas, esas verdades universales que nunca fallaban... y nunca fallaba.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, volvió su azabache mirar hacia la pista ya que había quedado solo y le dio un nuevo trago a su agua, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la multitud, había visto _algo_ interesante.

Paso la noche y el reloj daba las 4:48 de la mañana del domingo, el sol todavía no tenia intenciones de salir y la oscuridad acogía a los pocos que apenas se dirigían a sus casas embriagados en todo sentidos y deseosos de seguir en otro lugar, como Rock Lee y Sabaku No Gaara que con dificultad se dirigían a su departamento.

Las llaves se convirtieron un acertijo que se tenia que descifrar sin ojos, sin aliento y sin una mano, Lee luchaba por su vida contra esas malditas que no querían dejarse domar ante la perilla y su mano izquierda, ya que... con su derecha sostenía el cuerpo de un desesperado chico que parecía querer comérselo, empezando con el cuello.

Ya ni siquiera sabia donde había dejado su camiseta verde y Gaara solo estaba con una manga de su camisa guinda. Se aferraba a Lee quien lo tenia literalmente cargando, con sus piernas se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras atacaba de la peor manera su cuello con besos, lamidas, succiones y mordidas... recurrentes mordidas, estaría de mas decir que estaba ya todo marcado. Con una pálida mano agarraba la cabeza azabache del otro y con el otro brazo se sostenía de su hombro. Lee perdido en un éxtasis pasaba sus labios por los rojizos cabellos con sus ojos entrecerrados y un rojizo tenue en sus mejillas.

Ya tenían practica, decir que era la décima vez que llegaban así al departamento seria quedarse demasiado cortos, pero... ¡pero siempre era complicado abrir aquella jodida puerta!

Y la gracia divina se poso sobre sus ya calentadas cabezas se pudo abrir la bendita puerta, que no tardo nada en cerrarse de un certero y sonoro portazo dejándola en un sellado definitivo. Titubeante a causa de su concentración en otras _situaciones_ se dirigió a la habitación de Gaara, a tientas ante la oscuridad reinante, el camino ya era sabido de memoria y no hubo necesidad de nada mas que la oscuridad, el calor y sus cuerpos, era perfecto.

Lee besaba ahora fieramente a Gaara mientas lo acostaba en su suave cama, degustaba lo que era toda su boca, sabia a la esencia de otros hombres, a esa esencia enjuagada entre saliva y alcohol, pero seguro estaba, y era lo que disfrutaba, que en alguna parte de esa mezcla de sabores se encontraba el mismo sabor de Gaara, el de su boca, el de su lengua pura y húmeda... y eso, eso era lo que realmente le tenia en esa situación, era delicioso.

Sus manos sin cuidado pasaban por el vientre y abdomen del pelirrojo bajo él, errantes y tibias. Gaara aún no soltaba el nudo que tenia alrededor del cuerpo del otro, sus brazos se unían en el cuello del pelinegro, aprisionándolo, igual lo hacían sus piernas en la cintura inexistente. Sus pantalones negros rogaban por ser expulsados a algún otro lugar.

Era difícil decir si en esos momentos estaban respirando, porque ese beso tan apasionado, posesivo, no parecía dejarlos hacer nada más y así tenían ya minutos. Sus cuerpos se calentaban y movimientos sugerentes hacían ambos con sus caderas causaban leves fricciones que... que les hacían sentir electricidad.

Lee se alejo de los pálidos labios y comenzó a rozar los suyos sobre las mejillas del otro. Este por fin dejo sus brazos y piernas reposar en las sabanas, se escuchaban los gemiditos casi imperceptibles en su cuello haciendo elevar en miles la excitación de Lee, escuchar eso era muchísimo mas de lo que podía pedir para triturar su cordura.

Una mano se posó sobre el pecho desnudo de él y... sabia su significado... maldita dictadura. Obligaba a su cuerpo, no, _exigía_ que su cuerpo bajara esa temperatura que con tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y placer había forjado. Ya era hora de parar, la excitación se había elevado demasiado, más de lo aceptable para ambos y eso tristemente los dos lo sabían y acataban. Era la primera vez que Lee era quien tenia que ser obligado a parar, generalmente el que perdía el control era el pelirrojo, pero esa noche había sido demasiado.

- Tengo que irme a mi cuarto...- apenas menciono Lee sin ver a los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Si...- Gaara tampoco le intento ver.

-Buenas noches Gaara-kun...- No quería irse así, cada vez se hacia mas gris la separación, pero sin mas no pudo hacer otra cosa.

Esa noche seguramente ambos tendrían cita, cada quien, con su derecha y su baño, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero sus reglas habían sido claras desde un principio:

No relación.

No sexo.

Ambos apenas pagaban el alquiler, no podían darse el lujo de separarse por ninguna razón, dependían uno del otro, y en su actual circunstancia, siendo solo amigos con un poco de derechos extras, podrían pelear y reconciliarse las veces que se les viniera en gana, estar con quienes quisieran, casi hacer lo que les pareciera. Pero si formaban una relación, no, ambos sabían que por lo fuerte de las personalidades de ambos no se permitirían seguir juntos en condiciones en las que no quisieran por celos o alguna cosa por el estilo. Así que, vivían en relativa armonía. Celos les asaltaban de vez en vez, pero no podían ser mas... había muchas mas razones, pero con esas serian más que suficiente.

Lastima que a veces esas _otras_ razones aparecían en la noche, materializadas en lagrimas y causando un dolor tan punzante y brutal que casi era de dos.

Unos leves toques se escucharon en la puerta de oscuro marrón.

-Entra- Gaara no solía tener un sueño pesado, de hecho dormía muy poco, y gracias a eso sus ojeras seguían siendo tan profundas y oscuras como le gustaban.

Lee se abrió lentamente paso a ese lugar, ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón con que habían salido; hacia unas horas se había retirado de la habitación y volver esa noche fue tan inevitable como que el sol ese día saldría de nuevo. Gaara la dio la espalda como otras tantas veces… y por extraño que pareciera, eso era una bienvenida.

Lee se acostó como siempre titubeante, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Gaara tan fuerte como sus brazos le dieron. Era tan simplemente desesperado, triste hasta extremos inimaginables, lo peor era que su piel lo irradiaba, sus ojos lo gritaban y sus temblorosos labios no daban espacio a una duda.

Sin pasar un momento, aferrado a ese abrazo Lee comenzó a llorar, de nuevo, como otras tantas noches, con ríos salados interminables de dolor... no había otra explicación, no podía existir otra definición mas acertada para ese liquido ardiente que expulsaba su cuerpo en el intento de que el dolor le carcomía desapareciera.

Gaara solo pasos sus manos por las que le aprisionaban fuertemente, sentía las lagrimas humedecer su espalda. Para él eran todo lo contrario, para Gaara, una lagrima, en especial las de Lee, eran puras, cual manantial fresco, eran un sentimiento elevado a tal potencia. Era casi increíble, pero lograban llegar a su petrificado corazón, le conmovía, si, y para ser sincero, tenia lastima por Lee, así sonara lo mas cruel del mundo, lo era, pero además de eso le tenia un gran aprecio y cariño que superaban cualquier otro sentimiento. Era difícil que algo o alguien pudiera llegar a su corazón, y ese hombre que se aferraba desde su espalda lo había hecho, de alguna manera se había asentado ahí, de un acto de lastima pura... quien sabe, Gaara mismo no estaba seguro, pero eso dio pie a algo inesperado, un sentimiento... y ahora esto... lo _normal_. Era triste a decir verdad... era extraño saber que le reconfortaba.

No pudo hacer mas que escuchar ese triste y profundo llanto... no era de lo mas común, de hecho hacia una semana que no pasaba, que no escuchaba al alma de Lee contarle su desgracia en gemidos incomprensibles. Tan frágil, y tan opuesto a lo que era en cualquier otro lugar, en cualquier otro momento.

-'Ya pasaron mas de 4 meses y aún no lo supera... ¿cuanto mas?'- Comenzó a cuestionase el pelirrojo, por fin dándose la posibilidad de distraerse siendo conciente de que Lee había caído por fin en el sueño, ese que se pedía a gritos, ese que rogaba por descanso, momentáneo al menos, ese que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se aproximaba.

Habían pasado cuatro meses apenas ese día... del _incidente_. Muchas veces Lee senita que el tiempo no había pasado, muchas veces pensaba, daba vueltas a sus ideas y el dolor volvía de nuevo como aquel día, aquella hora, aquel segundo en aquel lugar. Muchas veces se detestaba hasta lo inimaginable por verse así, tan lastimero, tan lejano de lo que fue… por ser tan torpe, porque así se sentía, un estúpido, el mas grande del mundo.

'_¿Lloras por ti o por el?'_, a veces se cuestionaba, se reprochaba... se detestaba.

La mañana llego inevitable como habían esperado, al momento en que la azulada mirada se encontró con los primeros rayos del sol de domingo se detestó por haber tomado tanto alcohol. Se incorporo un poco y notó que como siempre se encontraba solo en su cama, siempre pasaba, así que no tomó mucha de su atención, se puso de pie vistiendo solo sus boxer oscuros y salio; tenia que darse una ducha, se sentía fatal. Como cada fin de semana. No se podría permitir siquiera pensar el trilladísimo "no lo volverá a hacer" porque Dios y él sabían que era la mentira mas grande que se podía inventar, así que al salir de su habitación se encontró con lo habitual de los sábados y domingos por las mañanas: un _delicioso_ "mata resacas" en la mesita principal del lugar. Lo tomó sin pensarlo, apestaba a rayos, detestaba su sabor, la textura daban nauseas y ese color cafesoso no era algo que se antojase beber por las mañanas pero definitivamente siempre servia... seguía dudando el como o el porque... pero, Lee había dado muestras de saber hacer algo con sumo éxito, alimentos, algo que superaba Gaara porque... sinceramente las resacas era con lo que había aprendido a vivir, pero ahora no podía vivir sin ese jodido menjurje de nauseabundo sabor.

Ni siquiera se preocupo por buscar al creador del manjar y después de beberlo entero se fue a darse un necesario baño, simple, sin distraerse mucho, sin reparar en todo ese erotismo que podría atribuirse a tocarse a si mismo, de cuerpo entero en completa desnudez bajo las gotas de agua indecentes y lascivas recorriéndole cada centímetro de la transparente piel… no, simplemente se bañaba. Al salir ni siquiera se digno a ponerse ropa, ni a secarse completamente, solo se enredo la blanca toalla en su inexistente cadera para, descalzo, adentrarse sin ningún cuidado a la cocina.

-Ya voy a terminar, los huevos con tocino casi están- Con una sonrisa y esa suave voz llego a los oídos de Gaara. En la pequeña cocina trabajaba Lee con su sencilla pijama que constaba de sus boxers y su camiseta blanca – Despertaste temprano-

-No cerré las cortinas de mi cuarto, entro de lleno la luz- dijo sentándose sin mas en una silla que se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-Menos mal, ya era hora de que despertaras un fin de semana antes del medio día, jajaja-

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las mismas sonrisas, la misma manera sutil de evitar el contacto visual. Olvidar era una solución viable, ignorar, venia funcionando desde hace tiempo. No pasaba nada. Simplemente para que molestarse en seguir con algo incomodo del día anterior. No era novedad.

-Ya tomaste la...-

- Si, ¿no podías hacerla saber peor?- Contesto un iónico pelirrojo, - ¿Sabes? Extraño mis jaquecas de tres días seguidos... eh estado pensando en volver a ellas muy seriamente-

-¡Aaaaaay por dios! ¡No seas exagerado!- se vio detenido al ver como Gaara repetía las ultimas palabras moviendo sus labios... si, era siempre la misma queja y la misma respuesta- Bueno si no la quieres no la hago más- dijo intentando verle indignado, para justo después volver la vista al guiso.

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar- dije seco, ni siquiera le veía.

-Bueno... entonces cállate-

Lee se acerco a Gaara y le sirvió sin reparar más. Las mañanas de fines de semana eran mas o menos lo mismo, eran realmente cómodas y entretenidas mientras platicaban curiosidades de sus fugaces compañeros durante la fiesta, o simplemente tonterías vanas que no pasaría un día antes de que las olvidaran

Ni siquiera se molestaban en vestirse decentemente, los domingos no salían a menos que fuera por inamovible obligación, preferían quedarse en sandalias en la casa, con boxers y si había suerte con alguna camiseta.

De ahí en adelante, bueno, entre semana era algo mas bien rutinario, ambos en las mañanas iban a la escuela, cada quien a su correspondiente facultad y de ahí directamente a las practicas y servicio social. Realmente se mantenían ocupados durante el día, agradecían los sistemas de becas de su universidad y claro los diminutos pagos que les daban por sus colaboraciones, no vivirían con lujos... pero ¿para que los querían si casi ni estaban en casa? Y cuando estaban, dormían... y dormían y dormían, porque sabían que su tiempo lo debían aprovechar, a menos que hubiese tareas, ahí si les echaba a perder mucho de su tiempo para invertir en descanso. En fin, sobrevivían, gracias a lo poco que le mandaba su padre a Lee y…además de los pagos extras que recibía el pelirrojo.

Era un secreto a voces que Gaara cobraba por pasar exámenes extraordinarios y hacer trabajos finales, no era para nada económico pero si muy solicitado por la prontitud y rapidez de su trabajo, nunca le habían atrapado, siquiera sospechado, era tan sigiloso como un asesino a sueldo.

Hacia el miércoles en mediodía, había llovido a cantaros así que todo trabajo se encontraba cerrado y la ciudad casi paralizada.

Gaara se encontraba ya en su departamento, sentado en el oscuro sillón leyendo un libro sobre informática, necesitaba hacer tres ensayos de las primeras cuatro unidades para el siguiente lunes, no seria problema. Esos trabajos le cobraban factura y desde hacia años se notaba, esas ojeras tan profundas no eran por gusto... bueno, si; el punto es que muchas veces ya se había desmayado por el sueño del que carecía, sin contar las brutales jaquecas que le atacaban de vez en cuando y... claro, el hecho de que los lentes eran necesarios, al menos para leer y escribir. No era el paraíso realmente.

Una figura agitada y completamente empapada entro a la estancia velozmente, y se recargó en la rustica puerta. No miraba nada.

-...Hola- apenas dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar su mirada del libro, no había mucho interés en Lee en estos momentos.

-Hola- resultaba increíble que contara con tan apestosa suerte, aparte de que llovía tenia que pasarle... aquello. Hubiera preferido que le cayera un rayo, hubiese sido una situación mas alegra al menos.

-…¿Que pasa?- Podía ser lo que quisieran, un frío, manipulador, egocéntrico... que lo era realmente, pero también tenia una capacidad de observar impresionante

-Nada-

-"Nada"… Aja, y te gustan las mujeres, ¿no?- Seguía sin levantar su mirada.

-... No... nada- Lee se adentro a la cocina, quería comer algo y alejarse de Gaara, era perturbador, todo el tiempo durante su camino ni siquiera paso por su mente encarar al pelirrojo, así que solo volteo hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia.

Cocinar era un buen método de relajación con los años lo había aprendido, los aromas, la tibieza y el tener algo que hacer, que concentrarse para que saliera perfecto… al menos bueno, era lo mejor que se podía haber encontrado. Esa tarde hizo mucha comida, suficiente como para guardar y recalentar por los siguientes tres días. Gaara ni siquiera se acerco hacia donde estaba, y eso Lee lo agradecía. Quería pensar un poco.

Para las 8 de la noche Gaara ya había terminado el primer ensayo; ya era hora de la cena, a decir verdad estaba hambriento desde hacia horas.

-¿Porque diablos tardaste tanto?-

- Eheh Disculpa, es que me emocione, hice muchísima, espero te guste Gaara-san- Se encontraba concentrado sirviendo, cuatro platillos habían sido y para no batallar simplemente coloco los sartenes y ollas en la mesa junto con dos platos para que cada quien hiciese lo que gustara.

-¿Quien vendrá o que?- 'no entreno, no es tan malo… pero se tardo mucho cocinando' pensó Gaara, intentando deducir lo que pasaba.

- No nadie, es solo que me dieron ganas... de cocinar-

Gaara solo se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso, sabia que no llegarían a nada en ese momento así que mejor era seguir comiendo, la verdad no se mantenían conversaciones constantes en la mesa, pero la televisión y cualquier programa de concursos era suficiente para llenar el ambiente haciéndolo agradable.

A decir verdad, los dos estudiantes se llevaban mucho muy bien, a un punto tan insoportable... sin querer hacía ya algún tiempo habían lo que se definiría como cariño, pero sencillamente no se podían dar el lujo de aceptarlo o decirlo.

A veces los días tensos llegaban y... se formaba una especie de barrera, la que formaban muchas veces para su seguridad. Se tenían mucha confianza, claro que si, y vivían juntos desde hacia tempo, pero... cada quien lidiaba con sus demonios como podía.

La comida estuvo como siempre deliciosa. Se tenia que agradecer que el programa que veían logro arrancarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo, cosa que cierto pelinegro disfruto de manera entera.

-Y ¿como te pareció la comida?- Mencionó Lee al aire mientas lavaba los platos.

-Bien, al menos se puede sobrevivir- Contesto calmo Gaara, estaba también en la cocina, recargado en la pared, aún esperaba respuesta de Lee, no le gustaba que se hiciera tanto de suspenso. Lee era transparente para él pero cuando se volvía así de difuso, le jodia mas de lo que se permitiría aceptar.

Sabía que tenía que superar ese hecho, pero... le movía saber.

Lee sintió unos pálidos brazos cerrarse en su cuerpo y apenas sonrío. Ambos chicos quedaron muy cerca, pegados a decir verdad, a Lee no le molestaba, de hecho le gustaba mucho Gaara, y... y el contacto era muy agradable, aunque se lo permitieran my poco... talvez eso lo hacia tan especial.

En su interior Gaara sabía, en el fondo de su ser podía jurar la razón de lo que paso, la razón de la falta de entrenamiento de Lee, la razón de esa comida exquisita que solo los dioses podrían merecer... la razón de esa palidez al llegar, no era la lluvia, estaba seguro, podía haber jurado, podía haber apostado su vida... tenia que hacer presión... tenia que asegurarse.

-Lee...- Gaara desde la espalda del más alto comenzó a darle besos en ese dulce cuello, pequeños y fugaces, explorando de nueva cuenta ese terreno- me gustas... tanto.- Dijo en tierno entrecortado que solo causo que Lee volteara lentamente hacia su dirección,

-'A mi también me encantas'- pensó seriamente Lee, pero solo se permitiría: - lo se- pasó sus manos por las de Gaara y las entrelazo. Sin quererlo, después de unos instantes comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos en suaves movimientos de un lado a otro, como si la lluvia que aún azotaba el exterior les diera un ritmo de balada que les inspiraba para solo moverse a ese compás, delicioso, suave. -no quiero hacerte daño...- Dijo Lee sin parar con tersa voz, ya hacia tiempo había cerrado los ojos.

-No te voy a hacer daño- Contesto de igual manera Gaara, notado la incongruencia de aquellas palabras dichas por Lee.

_No te voy a hacer daño..._

Que palabras tan extrañas, impactaban de una manera tan rara, en esa precisa combinación, en ese preciso orden... eran fuertes, al menos para Lee... y Gaara lo sabía.

EL mencionado pelinegro comenzó a sentir como sus cerrado ojos morían de ganas de derretirse, de soltar alguna que otra lagrima... pero no lo haría, sus ojos reflejaban el exterior y ardían un poco, pero en vez de hacer cualquier otra cosa, solo mordió el anzuelo.

-Hoy vi a Neji-

Y la palabra cabalística, el nombre del Apocalipsis.

Gaara se obligo a parar. 'Ya lo suponía' pensó reprochándose por no haberse dado a seguridad, hasta a él le pesaba pensar en ese sujeto. Todo movimiento en sus cuerpos se detuvo y Gaara alzó el rostro, inclinándolo para poder obtener una mirada de aquel ser frente a el, que, aunque se encontrara ahí, simplemente, se notaba que no quería ser visible, no quería reflejar nada... porque cualquier cosa que emanara su cuerpo no seria menos que lo opuesto de lo que quería, no era justo para ninguno.

Gaara no era un tipo de persona generosa, o al menos que le interesara cualquier otro ser viviente, pero... por alguna razón, algún motivo que Lee no entendía, le había acogido, le había ayudado y apoyado... claro, en su muy particular estilo y de su muy distante manera, pero a fin de cuentas lo había hecho y Lee lo apreciaba como nada en el mundo, como a nadie había apreciado antes; así fuesen el negativo uno del otro, así chocaran muchas veces, así a veces ni siquiera quisieran hablarse... Lee estaba agradecido, le debía tanto, tanto que Gaara no comprendía esa magnitud.

Y mucha de su existencia juntos se trataba de patéticas excusas baratas, que a ambos convencían para decir con seguridad, para convencerse de que no tenían nada, que no intentaban nada, que no dependían de nadie...

... eran unos tontos a decir verdad.

-.. ¿y? – Motivo un poco el pelirrojo, cuidadoso.

-.. Nada.- la voz de lee se volvió algo vacía, haciendo eco consigo misma. Había puntos que no debían ser tocados, áreas de una vida que debían dejarse en su miserable estado, punto. – Me lo encontré en el metro... intenté esconderme, ir a la parte mas opuesta que se pudiera del vagón, pero... bueno, ya sabes que clase de ojo tiene él, y... se puso a intentar platicarme... je, por favor- No pudo evitar reírse ante el absurdo de la situación y volteo hacia el lado opuesto del de Gaara- Como... como si... si fuéramos viejos amigos que desde hace años que no nos veíamos... o... o no se, pero se puso a platicar de cómo va en su escuela, como van as cosas con su prima Hinata y su familia... como si no supiera que me importa menos que nada... y luego se... se puso…- Lee paró un poco cuando notó que Gaara lo había soltado, se puso frente a él y con esa mirada de hielo se le quedo viendo fijo a los ojos que por poco y se desbordaban en un ardiente dolor.

"Continua" decían, sin duda.

-Me pregunto como estaba, que si que había hecho... no, no te preocupes, no le conteste mas de frases de tres palabras "bien", "normal", "igual", ya sabes, toda esa porquería que no dice nada. Es solo que... en fin...fueron una tortura esos doscientos años que duramos ahí... y no se callaba, simplemente... ¿en verdad creería que lo quería escuchar?... olía al perfume de TenTen... estoy... estoy seguro que...

-Ya...- ya sabia a lo que iba, y ahora lo que estaba haciendo era destrozarse a si mismo con sus comentarios, con sus detalles, con sus observaciones, tenia que pararlo.

-No... no, no... no pasa nada... solo... te cuento- sus ojos ahora si brillaban cuales espejos, con esas lagrimas tan amenazantes, se miraba en el marcado sonrrojo en su rostro como se estaba conteniendo, aunque ya expresaba demasiado, se notaba que contenía mares, que escondía un mundo – El... el punto es que así estuvo hasta donde se bajó... te juro que apenas entonces respire... no entiendo como me sigue afectando tanto...-

-Es normal-

-Pensé que había parado, pensé que ya no estaba la yaga... estoy... no se...

Un profundo silencio fue todo lo que quedo.

Procesando lo mas rápido que podía toda aquella información, Gaara seguía viendo a Lee, las posibilidades, porque ahí tenia el dictado que le hacían esos ojos negros, que aunque oscuros, eran lo mas transparente que nunca existió frente a él.

Solo había un par de frases que podían arreglar eso... de lo malo "lo menos malo".

-¿Quieres dormir hoy conmigo?- ver la manera en que pasara, en que ese trago tan amargo pasara un poco mas rápido... o talvez eso no era suficiente, pero lo poco que se pudiese hacer, tenia que poder. Gaara sabia que su poder sobre Lee era inmenso, y Lee lo sabia, y Lee lo aceptaba, estaba tan conciente; Gaara podía arreglar o desmoronar su mundo.

Lee cambio su expresión, no podía negarse, lo necesitaba, sabia que lloraría.

-... Si- contesto bajo, se sentía patético, dependiente, absurdo por verse a si mismo de esa manera. Y ante ese sentimiento no pudo evitar marcar una sonrisa en sus facciones.

- Esta bien... mañana entro mas tarde, no me vayas a levantar- no quería conmoverse tanto ante Lee, no quería que le tocara de corazón aún mas.

-Hehe esta bien-

-¿Vas a intentar manosearme?- Dijo Gaara acercándose en exceso a Lee, quien no supo que contestar, si por el fuera, claro que quería, pero...

-¡No, nunca eh hecho eso!- y en la plena sorpresa se alejó un poco.

Pero no contaba con que Gaara se acercaría de nuevo ahora más cerca, ahora con menos centímetros de distancia, ahora con una mirada más morbosa. Y ahí quedaron, unos segundos tan cerca como se podía estar antes de tocar piel, compartiendo oxígeno, sintiendo el calor del otro.

-¿Me vas a violar?- Termino Gaara en un susurro tan sensual como su propio ser.

-No podría- contesto Lee ya envuelto en ese aura de seducción y tomó a Gaara de la diminuta cadera haciéndolo hacia él. En ningún momento fue capaz de dejar de ver esos delgados y apenas sonrosados labios que Gaara lucía- nada que no entre en el termino "hacer el amor", querido señor-

Gaara se contendría. Gaara resistiría esos labios que le gritaban por ser devorados milímetro a milímetro. Gaara tomaría aquellas palabras como una broma, el juego que siempre jugaban, aunque ambos supieran que eran las palabras mas serias y mas sólidas que podrían ser dichas en una eternidad.

Sin decir nada ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Gaara, platicando ya tonterías, Lee le pregunto a Gaara sobre sus trabajos ajenos, quien le respondía sin mucho animo, de hecho se llevo los documentos y libros a su habitación para seguir trabajando al lado de Lee.

Acostado ahora del lado de la pared Lee veía la televisión mientras Gaara bajo la amarillenta luz de la lámpara seguía trabajando, no le causaban mucho problema, además que recibiría dinero extra. A veces le mortificaba pensar en días como ese, días en los que Lee faltaba al trabajo por ponerse _as_í, que no hacia ninguna de las tareas, ni estudiaba absolutamente nada. Lee no era una persona que dejara el trabajo para después, de hecho era muy decidido... pero definitivamente no estaba en su momento. Cierto era que de vez en cuando Gaara adelantaba los apuntes de su compañero, sin contar que en días así le hacia las tareas a Lee, aunque este se diera cuenta del hecho ya muy tarde y le insistiera con que no lo hiciera de nuevo, aunque pasara desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

Cierto era que Lee detestaba verse así, como un abusivo, como alguien que solo estaba ahí, nada menos que un parásito.

El televisor termino por apagarse y Lee se acomodo hacia el lado de Gaara, ya con la vista cansada y emocionalmente desecho... de nuevo.

Gaara notó aquello y también dejo las tediosas labores de lado, que esperaran para el día siguiente, igual tenia mucho tiempo para entregarlos, ahora solo queria descansar con Lee...

_'Lee...'_

Gaara por un segundo perdió su mirar en la presencia de Lee, se perdió de nuevo en ese perfil, notando el ceño fruncido y la expresión incomoda, sabia que esa noche no tendrían un sueño lindo, pero si estaba en sus manos eso mejoraría.

No se consideraba una niñera, tampoco alguien de la caridad, pero le salía sin querer ayudar a ese chico, le salía sin la menor intención poder entregarle partes de él para que mejorara, que una emoción no se escatimara y solo se entregara sin un solo titubeo, eso hacia por Lee, eso ni siquiera notaba que lo hacia.

Con su pálida mano derecha levantó el fleco de ese cabello negro como la noche y así tubo una visión completa, perfecta del delineado rostro... a veces, viéndolo así, no sabia como le pasaba lo que le pasaba, si, era un tonto, de los mas grandes que conoció en su vida, pero, este quien tenia ahora a un lado, el que tenia contacto piel con piel, era el único que no lo merecía… no merecía todo eso.

Lee abrió sus ojos poco después de sentir el contacto y dirigió su acuoso mirar hacia el joven tan atractivo al lado suyo. También le miraba. Y no pudo contener una sincera y pequeña sonrisa que regalaba su rostro, eran cosas que no podía controlar estando con Gaara.

-¿No tienes sueño?- Pregunto ya un poco presionado por el sueño que lo hostigaba a él, sus parpados y su conciencia.

-Si- contesto el pelirrojo haciendo los libros de lado- Ya vamos a dormir-

Sin chistar apagó la lámpara de su lado y se acomodo en su fiel cama, especialmente tibia esa noche, porque no estarían solos, y se acomodo con Lee, esta vez en un abrazo de frente, uno entre los brazos del otro y viceversa. Unidos, casi hechos uno. Una pequeña colcha los cubría completamente.

Esas noches era en las que Gaara descansaba completamente, así pareciese enfermo. Dormía en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-Buenas noches, Gaara-san- dijo como ultimas palabras Lee en voz pausada.

-Buenas noches, Lee-

No pedían mucho realmente, solo un poco de descanso.

Solo por una noche.

Pero esa no seria... era mucho pedir.


End file.
